Gaessian Falls
by colinhasdiabetes
Summary: It was a cool black night. Liam was just coming home from his day off. He opened the door to treetops and to his delight, his good friend since childhood, Isaiah Bennett, who he hadn't seen since he left MBC for his cottage, was sitting on the bed reading a book on marriage.
1. Chapter 1: Strengthening the Bonds of

Gaessian Falls

Chapter 1: Strengthening the Bonds of Brotherhood

It was a cool black night. Liam was just coming home from his day off. He opened the door to treetops and to his delight, his good friend since childhood, Isaiah Bennett, who he hadn't seen since he left MBC for his cottage, was sitting on the bed reading a book on marriage.

Isaiah looks up to see his friend walk through the door. He notices that the pigment of Liam's usually fairly-tanned skin is looking a little pinker than the usual tone."Hey bro", he says in a relaxed manner, relieved that his other half is finally back on duty after a long two days off. "How was the cotty bro? Looks like you caught some rays over the s-days eh?"

"Yeah, it was a decadent weekend brother Isaiah, it's too bad I had to come back, how'd you manage in my absence?"

"Haha, honestly didn't do much bro, was just reading this book all day."

"Is that a book about marriage? Whoa...bro."

"Oh you know, just trying to study up bro. Never know when it'll come in handy I guess haha?"

"Yeah. Good point brother."

Isaiah smiles, places the book next to the lamp on the nightstand and faces Liam more directly, intending to change the focus of the conversation into something more practical.

"So whatcha doin tonight bro? Got any plans? Chillin with the girl? Hittin some 2K? Come on, you gotta have something on your mind after spending two days away, haha!"

Liam quietly walks over to the far corner of the room, where he dumps his backpack on the floor with a slight sigh.

"I dunno man, was thinking of just taking it easy tonight. 2K sounds like a plan, stan."

"Haha, controllers are charged and ready for action dude, just give me a shout when you're ready", Isaiah winks.

Yeah man, just gonna grab a shower quick, get these old dirty clothes off, and maybe find some food. We got anything to eat around here yet?"

Isaiah finds some food and Liam hops in the shower. About a half hour later, the two are sitting hip-to-hip on the couch together, rockin 2K like all good friends should.

"Brother, this is a most excellent match."

"Yeah bro, you're kicking my butt."

Isaiah notices that Liam seems unusually focused. Usually the two are pretty evenly matched when it comes to video games. Was something on Liam's mind? Isaiah would worry about that later. While Liam was gone, Isaiah had been thinking up some dreams of his own.

"Hey bro, I've been thinking about some stuff lately…"

Liam continues to stare intently at the action on-screen.

"This job is pretty jokes. I mean, we barely even do anything and things go smooth as butter. We don't get enough time to have fun. Look, a friend of mine was just telling me about this dope place up north that's just perfect for camping, it's called Gaessian Falls. Savvy?"

"Hmm that would be nice Isaiah"

"Hey I could totally bring Emma and Maddy along as well haha"

Liam sighs, he looks Isaiah in the eye

"I don't know how much more time I should spend around Emma I was just with her for 2 days. You know? Let's just camp us two, A couple of good friends."

Isaiah is caught off guard. He smiles softly and gets back into the game.

"Perfect. This weekend?"

"Sure bro."

The two share a fist bump and return to the game.


	2. Chapter 2: One On Ones

Gaessian Falls

Chapter 2: One On Ones

A week after the events of our previous chapter, Liam and Isaiah have gone through yet another relaxing week of community life work at Muskoka Bible Centre. It's getting to the point where they're both raring to get back to either Heritag, for another exciting year of theological seminary, or to an exotic life in France. Fortunately, they've got their weekend camping trip to look forward to at Gaessian Falls. They were unsurprisingly able to both get the entire weekend off, leaving Braydon and Josiah to do all the work, as per usual.

Isaiah was especially looking forward to the trip. His friends had told him it was an amazing spot, and it had been a while since he'd last went camping, especially a good old fashioned bro-to-bro camping trip with his best friend in the world, Liam Wilson.

"This is it Liam", Isaiah exclaimed at 8:37am on a gorgeous Saturday morning. "This awesome weekend is finally getting started...it's gonna be crazy litty bro!"

"Yeah." Liam replied. "This weekend is going to be supurb."

The two friends pack their things into Liam's classic Kia Soul. As they both buckle up, Liam checks the mirrors and gas, while Isaiah gets the music out.

"Bro let's get some mad tunes bumpin bro!" Isaiah exclaimed.

They look at each other, fist bump, and start on their way to Gaessian Falls.

…

The drive to Gaessian usually takes around 2 and a half hours, but with Liam's driving habits, it would around 4. Nevertheless, being such good friends, long, boring drives have been a founding staple of their relationship since day one, always finding a way to bring them closer together.

So far, the drive has been unusually bland. Isaiah decides to finally tackle the elephant in the room. He failed to address Liam's strangle silence this past week but now that he's finally not busy yelling at Colin and telling the kids to settle down, he's thinking that now may be the time for some man-to-man conversation.

"Hey Liam. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes brother, proceed."

"I just wanted to tell you that... I'm so happy we are doing this weekend together."

"As am I brother, as am I."

Isaiah stops for a moment. Usually he can ask Liam about anything, but...what...what if Liam…

Isaiah shakes his head as if to clear it. He's never particlarly cared about what Liam thinks of him, why is he getting so antsy all of a sudden. He decides to break the silence.

"Liam... I've gotta be honest with you, I've noticed that you've been kind of quiet. Did something happen with Emma at the cottage last weekend? Is everything okay?"

Liam zones out for a second. Isaiah knew that this would happen. Whatever is one Liam's mind, it's obviously gotta be some rough shit. Liam looks over to Isaiah after breaking to collect his thoughts on the matter."

"Honestly brother, I don't think that me and-"

"HOLY FUCK LIAM WATCH OUT!"

Liam swerves at 90 km/h onto the shoulder of the road to avoid the two bucks crossing the road. The stock 2010 kia soul shocks could hardly bare the bumps of the course gravel. Liam quickly pulled the ebrake. They spin out of control. Luckily the kia was so light that breaking was a walk in the park. Liam stops the car in the middle of the road, and as their bodies whip back into proper sitting position, the two of them look at each other and exhale in relief. Adrenaline is pumping through both of their veins.

"Whoa...Liam...that was intense, you okay?"

Isaiah looks over to Liam for a response. Instead of looking back at Isaiah, Liam's eyes are fixated on something down on his seat. Isaiah eyes pan down to see what's going on. That's when he notices his hands, gripping tightly to Liam's inner thigh.

"Oh! Sorry bro, haha. Jeez, that really freaked me out. Hahaha…" Isaiah laughs nervously, wondering why the fuck he had to do something so weird.

Before Isaiah got to change the subject, he felt Liam's hand reach over and stroke his earlobe. He looks over in utmost surprise. Liam's gaze meets him directly in the eyes, although his facial expression is completely blank.

"Hahaha...", Isaiah adds, not sure how to process what just happened, but with the adrenaline high, decides to be content with the fact that the two of them are still alive and well and decided to just move on.

Liam puts the car back in drive and continues North toward Gaessian Falls...


	3. Chapter 3: Carnal Instincts

Gaessian Falls

Chapter 3: Carnal Instincts

They arrive at the campsite just before sunset. They planned to arrive mid-afternoon but curiosity got the best of them when they passed by a scenic small town on the way, so they decided to do a bit of touring. They reached the entrance to the falls at a few minutes past 6. They strapped their goods to their backs and decided to make their way inward and upward.

They found a beautiful spot by the falls around 7 below a wide, open, orange sky, with not a cloud in sight. They start pitching their tent when Isaiah notices something's wrong...

"Hey Liam, remember when I told you to pack the mattresses?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bro, I literally told you to bring the mattresses! Don't tell me you forgot them?"

"No Isaiah, I was under the impression that we were to bring our own belongings"

"Well crap, what am I gonna do, share a mattress or something? This is totally impractical."

"Isaiah, I'm sure we can work something out bro."

Isaiah wasn't sure what he meant by that or what he had planned, but he's trusted him with everything, so he figured he'd have a plan of some sort. It put him at ease.

The two create a fire together and begin to read the evening's devotional. This one is about dating. After reading the passage and text, Isaiah decides to ask Liam about the cottage again. This time, maybe he'll approach it differently...ask a less direct question...

"Hey liam? You think you are going to marry Emma one day?"

Liam seemed pretty shocked. She was the girl of hid dreams, but Isaiah hadn't seen the two of them together all week. It was probably taking far more space in his mind then it should, but they were closer than friends: he just cares about his brother's well-being.

"Honestly, Isaiah, I thought she was perfect for me, but the more time I spend with her…"

Liam pauses as if to find the right thing to say.

"I really love her man, I really do, but...for some reason, I'm scared…"

This caught Isaiah off guard. Liam had never mentioned anything of this magnitude about their relationship before

"Scared?" Isaiah replied. "Whatddaya mean by scared, bro?"

"Bro…" Liam leans in closer to Isaiah… "Have you ever felt like sometimes your girl just doesn't get you? I do everything for her, I listen to her problems, I spend time with her, I buy her gifts and dream of living life with her but that dream...it doesn't seem like enough."

This is pretty radical stuff coming from Liam. When it comes to theology and psychology, Liam is usually rock solid. Part of Isaiah is thinking that he's out of his mind, but...recently he's been having unusual feelings too.

"Liam...man, I understand more than you know bro… Maybe let's take the night to think about it and talk more while hiking tomorrow. Gotta say, I'm pretty exhausted, kinda just wanna hit the hay."

Liam looked down for a moment but quickly smiled and looked back. "Yeah, I'm beat bro. Sounds good."

The two of them climb into the tent. feeling closer than they ever have before

Liam suggests they share his mattress. Isaiah quickly agrees

As they go to bed, they're thinking about the convo they just had. They wish each other good night but a while later Liam wakes up Isaiah and asks him a question.

"Isaiah man… why can't girls just understand guys. Like I feel as if you are the only one that understands me."

Isaiah tells Liam that he feels the same way

Liam reaches out to stroke Isaiah's earlobe to show his sincerity.

They look eachother in the eye. They try to resist but their carnal urges are too strong

They lock lips. Isaiah Stokes Liam's beard.

Liam remains quiet. Then quickly goes in for another sensual kiss

Liams hand slowly goes down Isaiah's sleeping bag, Isaiah's hand quickly guided Liam's hand to undo his pants.

Liam instantly becomes harder than a rock but Isaiah is having trouble getting it up

Liam springs into action instantly knowing what to do and leans over centimeters away from Isaiahs flacid penis and whispers "grow up"

Isaiah instantly loses his shyness and guides Liam's mouth over his almost fully erect cock

Isaiah moans with the greatest pleasure he has ever felt

Isaiah is quick to return the favor

Liam gets on his hands and knees and commands Isaiah to penetrate him

Isaiah places the head of his now fully erect dick to Liam's asshole. They both pause for a moment to enjoy the moment before Liam rams back to engulf Isaiah whole 5.3 inch hard dick within his asshole

Isaiah is shocked but becomes incredibly turned on

Before they know it they are making passionate love in the tent below the stars

It wasn't long before Isaiah was begging for Liam's uncut cock in his own asshole

They take turns railing eachother in the most sweaty loud and passionate ways possible

After 15 minutes of raw pleasure they both are ready to complete the deed

Liam gets on his knees and takes all of Isaiah's average sized penis in his mouth.

It was not long before Isaiah was pumping Liam full of his cum. There was so much baby batter that Liam could not withhold it all in his mouth. Isaiahs ejaculate started leaking into Liam's beard which Isaiah was happy to lap up with his tounge

Isaiah motioned to Liam that it was his turn and he got down on his hands and knees. Liam roughly plunged into Isaiah's asshole and started choking him from behind. It wasn't long before Liam's penis started pulsating with sinful pleasure. Isaiah never experienced choking before but he thoroughly enjoyed it. Isaiah knew that Liam's cum would be dropping out of him for days after but he knew In his heart it was worth it.

They lay next to eachother in a puddle of sweat cum and shit.

They both look eachother and simultaneously exclaim

"We are here for the right reasons"


End file.
